oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Taniwha
1,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 800000 | dftextcolor = E62020 | dfname = mato mato no mi | dfename = http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mato_Mato_no_Mi Mark-mark fruit | dfmeaning = Marked target | dftype = }} Taniwha '(イライラ/''tanifa) Is a rookie sea scoundrel and a strong tribal warrior in the new world. He is wanted by the marines for the illegal salvaging of shipwrecks, and selling the possesions of the dead. There are rumours he is responsible for a amount of shipwrecks, as some ships seem te be lost even in good weather. He is a devout worthshipper of the Tapu, a set of tribal weather gods. He mainly prays to Tapu Bulu, a god that his tribe declared him to represent in the mortal world. Tapu Bulu is a god of shipwreck, wood and natural violence. Taniwha's goal in this life is to become a legend, worthy of joining the rank of Tapu. Appearence Taniwha is a tall, tan and muscular man, covered in tribal tattoos. Having no written language, the tribe tattoos tales, acomplishments and history on its people. Taniwha's tattoos each depict a phase of his life so far. His neck is covered symbols signifying his family. His arms his profession as woodcarver and ship salvager. His breast tattoos depict feats as tribal warrior, and on his back there is a picture of a storm spirit, giving a man a fruit. His legs are still free of tattoos, for those stand for the far travels one has made. He wears nothing but a necklase made from teeth and bones of the various creatures drowned in shipwreck and a skirt made of a combination of palm leaves and old fabric from the sails of sunken ships. Personality Taniwha is a rash individual that lives to mirror the sea. Wild, treacherous and unforgiving. His life relied on the demise of others, and as sush his moral standards are lower than that of civilized human beings. The dead have no use for weapons, cloth and coin, and thus I take it. is the credo he lives by. He is however never wastefull with recources like materials or food. Everything gets used to the maximum extend possible. He deems himself worthy of the sea, and has no fear even when sailing in troublesome weather. With his tribe being rather simple in hierachy, manners and etiquette are not something he has been taught. As such he often comes across as direct, disrespectful and asocial. He is a devout to Tapu Bulu, a god deemed responsible for nature's violence and shipwreck, as well as a god of wood. Tapu Bulu is something Taniwha swears upon, and only agreements signified by mention of Bulu are unhonorable to break. He often carves small figures devoted to Tapu Bulu History The small rocky island Taniwha was born and raised isnt a place really suited for human life, as there are hardly any plants growing on the rock surface. Apart from a few berries growing on the island there is no plant life and as such wood, fruits and vegetables are rare, and considered a treasure by the tribal people, that often traded the wood from shiwrecks against fruit. A deal the pirates visiting the small island consider a steal. During his youth, Taniwha spend most of his time searching the beach for washed ashore items of value, fishing and carving wood with the pieces too small to use for building or sell. The hostile sea that is the new world provides the island with building materials for houses, and fuel for fire. Bad weather was good weather, and the primitive tribe that inhabits the island prays to a set of violent weather gods called Tapu. Offering anyone washed ashore alive to their gods, in hope of more storm and shipwreck that would result in new resources and wealth. The savage culture shaped Taniwha's worldview, and his attitude towards the sea is a direct result of his tribal upbringing. In order to not get overrun by the pirates that sometimes made it to the shores with their ship, the tribe has a tradition of training strong warriors, aged 17, Taniwha began this training. The traditional weapons of choice were big, heavy sticks carved in such a manner that they had a stable path of flight when thrown, and hooks that were used in close quarters. The hooks could be used to both pierce armor, as well as serve as a blunt weapon. After several years of training, and multiple battles against pirates that think they could get away with not paying for repair service to their ships. By the time of his 25th year, Taniwha had become a renowned warrior of the tribe, earning the favor of the Tapu. In between the frequent battles Taniwha worked as salvager and woodworker, pulling ships that had sank near the island towards shore, and using the wood to make tools and weapons for his tribe or to trade. Because of the amount of ships sinking at the sea, after the heaviest of storms odd fruits sometimes appeared at the berry bushes that covered the few pieces soil the island has. These special berrys were deemed gifts from the Tapu, and gave the eater mythical powers. These fruits were offered to the warriors that finished their 7 years of training, and used to celebrate victory after battle. In a special ceremony, the warrior being celebrated recieves the fruit, and a tattoo, marking them as one of the representatives of the tribal gods. Taniwha has been given one of these fruits, and is deemed one of the representatives of Tapu Bulu, a god of shipwreck, wood and natural violence. The battle that made him worthy of the fruit was one against a small crew of marines, that were looking for a ship that went missing in a earlier storm. Upon seeing the tribal people trying to sell the salvaged ship, and the deceased crew's belongings to the marines, the marines declared the tribe graverobbers and tried to attack. A hard fought battle followed with casualties on both sides. In the end, the tribe managed to deflect the attack, and the marines fled back to sea. In this battle Taniwha had shown his courage and prowess as a warrior, by taking down several marine, one of them also being favoured by the Tapu. The years after, Taniwha experimented with the powers gained from the Tapu's fruit, learning its powers and limits. Ever since that incident tales of wild tatood savages, sinking ships to sell the wood, have been popular in harbor cafe's and around campfires of those traveling the sea. Now, Taniwha decided he wants more out of life, and the death that will inevitably follow it. And thus he has given himself a goal. To die as a equal to the Tapu, and be remembered as a demi-god among his tribe. In search of adventures to surround the legend that will be his life, he decided to set sail. Powers and Abilities '''Buzo no sozai āto Being trained as a warrior of his tribe he has mastered the material arts of his people. The Buzoku no sozai āto (Translation: tribal material art) knows several techniques. Hook: Disarm: having the opponents arm caught with the hook, the user twists the hook violently in a attempt to beak the arm, or even dismember it. Swing to pierce: A combination strike first attempting to hit with the blunt of the hook, swinging side-down, followed by stepping forward and making a uppercut movement with the point of the hook now positioned to pierce the enemy. Throwstick: A alternative to the hook, that is designed for melee combat there is the throwstick, a curved piece of wood that has been worked to make it have a stable flight pattern. The stick, about 150 cm long, without the mata mata no mi, can be thrown up to 80 meters with accuracy. Use of the throwstick is pretty straightforward, but thanks to its rotating force, the blunt wooden end of the stick can pierce into wood. When looking to disengage, often the throwstick is first used a a club. When the opponent attempts to dodge, the user makes steps in the opposing direction, creating enough distance to immediatly throw the stick, and grab a next one, or the hook. Mato mato no mi The Mato Mato no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes the user capable of aiming at whichever "target" he decides upon from any location and at any time with anything at ease. This ability is capable of sending objects to the target, it does not give the user the capability of controlling the direction or trajectory of the item, it will just follow a path to the target, moving past every thing along the way. Despite this, the thrown object is not guaranteed to hit even particularly fatally. Also, despite the incredible force of the thrown projectiles, they can still be blocked by obstacles or people of sufficient strength, in which the effect of the fruit will be nullified, and the item reverts back to being stationary. The Mato Mato no Mi user can memorize as many targets with as many hands as he has (in Taniwha's case, two). However, in order to keep being able to target a certain person, the user must keep the hand that touched them from physically touching anyone else. This is also the main weakness and limit of the fruit, targets that are not marked can only be thrown at by the users regular ability to throw stuff, and the target can be forcibly forgotten when someone else touches the hand. Gallery MauiHook.png Maui by ramonn90-dapg55t.jpg Maionship.jpg References http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mato_Mato_no_Mi I blatantly sole most of the DF info from the wikia, as it is a canon fruit. Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates